Apology
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Takes place after "Jones." Reid feels the need to apologize to Prentiss for his rude behavior towards her of late.


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: This is an extension to the episode "Jones." I love Reid, he's my favorite character in the series, but his behavior in that episode and the one before, especially towards Prentiss, was unacceptable. He was rude throughout those episodes then in the next everything is all hunky-dory with the team, so I felt an apology was needed to bridge between the two episodes and wrote this.

I've avoided writing Criminal Minds stories for a while because I didn't think I could do the characters justice. Hopefully this is true to the characters. Please let me know how I did.

This is not a Reid/Prentiss pairing. There is minor mentioning of one-sided Reid/JJ, but it's very brief.

WARNING: Spoilers for most of season 2.

* * *

><p>The flight back to Quantico was quiet to say the least. They were returning from New Orleans, the location of one of the more gruesome cases. The unsub, who based her murders in the style of Jack the Ripper, had finally be caught and brought in without anyone having to shoo. The latest victim suffered several injuries, two requiring stitches and the others minor. The paramedics were certain he would make a full recovery physically, though the emotional trauma was something else. To some the killer was pitied as a victim herself.<p>

Dr. Spencer Reid had not said much since his talk with Gideon in the bar earlier that night. He unofficially admitted to his mentor that he had been struggling. He need not say what it was he had trouble with, one of the perks of being an experienced profiler meant he could figure it out from the silence. Sitting beside the veteran profiler, Reid smiled for the first time since his encounter with Tobias Hankel. Since the beginning of his addiction Reid discovered that he did not have to suffer this ordeal on his own. As long as Gideon was a part of the team, and his life, he would have someone to turn to, a familiar face who would not judge him, but offer support and comfort whenever it was needed.

Reid glanced up to take in the other passengers. One look showed that most of them were drained. The ride back to their home base never seemed as long and while Reid could give a scientific reason, the others argued it was the lack of anticipation that made the time pass quicker. Also most of the team slept on the way back, passing the hours in an unconscious state.

Morgan had fallen asleep listening to music again. Gazing at the man Reid felt a twinge of guilt for lying to his best friend earlier that day. He ignored their calls and missed the plane on purpose, and the best excuse he could give them was horrible phone service. Reid could tell from their faces that they did not buy his story the first time. The young genius tried to convince himself that if he gave that excuse everytime they asked soon they would believe. But how could he expect them to believe what he knew was a horrible lie? It was worse that he lied to Morgan, the man who was always there to protect him and lend him any type of support he ever needed. Reid remembered the look of disappointment on Morgan's face as the latter revealed that Reid needed to come up with a better reason for missing the flight. Reid knew not when he would gather the courage to confess the truth of his struggles to his friend, he only hoped Morgan could forgive him.

Beside Morgan sat Gideon who had fallen asleep with his face in his head against the cushioned seat. He looked at peace, but Reid knew that there was no tranquil slumber in their line of work. It was only a matter of time before their oldest member broke. It was only a matter of time before that curse affected them all.

Across from Morgan and Gideon sat agent Hotchner. The stern man had his eyes focused on the report. Reid slightly sighed. Even after the case was closed Hotch busied himself with the paperwork. Several times he found himself wondering when their boss ever slept. Now Reid was certain that Hotch was on to his secret. Ethan warned him that if he was aware of what affected Reid, then his team was bound to notice the change in his behavior. Why Reid felt he could hide his addiction he knew not, it was more hoping he could shelter the disgraceful and humiliating truth than anything, but even geniuses made mistakes.

JJ sat beside Hotch with her phone in her hands. Reid assumed the liaison was still texting the New Orleans detective. He was a nice man, but Reid could not understand what it was about him that attracted the blonde to him. If his feelings for JJ were broadcasted some would claim it was the pangs of jealousy that caused that unfair assessment of Will. If ever questioned on the matter Reid would denounce it. He believed in facts and statistics, something like jealousy could never invade his heart.

Then there was their newest member. Agent Emily Prentiss sat only a seat down from him. Reid felt the most shame for the way he had treated her of late. Just a week ago he snapped at her for no good reason. She merely offered to help him with the geological profile and he took offense, assuming she only meant to insult his intelligence by sticking her nose where it was not wanted. Reid squirmed in his seat as the memory assaulted him. Reid watched her look over a few pages of the previous case file.

She had worked hard without rest since the moment she joined the BAU. He knew she was still trying to find her place among the team. Reid's guilt suddenly intensified as he recalled his first day with the unit. Everyone minus Gideon stared at the awkward kid as he walked into the office. He had his messenger bag slung over his shoulder and a tall cup of coffee in his right hand. He wore a large, goofy smile which made the liaison laugh. She was warm and welcoming to him. Gideon quickly introduced the new member then the motioned for JJ to begin the meeting. Reid sunk into his seat glancing around at all the new faces. He noticed Morgan stare in his direction several times. Hotch made no effort to look at him until Reid finally felt the urge to speak. He knew what they were thinking. It was the same prejudice he faced every day of his life since he skipped ahead to junior high at the age of six. None save Gideon believed this boy had the experience, or the years required for this job. Reid knew it was not going to be easy to fit in, but he made the decision to work hard and earn their trust. Now a part of the bureau for four years the team could not imagine themselves without him.

Reid knew what it was like to be in Emily's shoes and he had done nothing to help by lashing out at her.

Emily felt eyes on her and glanced up to see Dr. Reid staring in her direction. She gave him a quick smile then adjusted herself in the seat before returning to work. Reid's eyes fell to his lap. He was not expecting forgiveness that quickly. He knew he did not deserve it. Either way he knew he would not receive the grace unless he made a move.

Reid considered his options. He glanced over at the other teammates to find them in the same state as before. The genius took a deep breath and made his way over to where Prentiss sat.

The brunette looked up from the file in her lap.

"Dr. Reid," she said returning her attention to the paperwork.

"Emily," Reid said meekly. Emily motioned for him to continue without making eye contact. Reid shifted once more. "Emily, I um…you…um…"

"Do you have something to say, Reid, because I'm pretty busy here," Prentiss said glaring at the younger man. "If you don't mind."

Reid visibly shook at her raised voice. He knew he deserved that reaction. She was giving him a taste of his own medicine, so to speak.

Reid could feel JJ and Hotch staring at the back of his head. The two returned their attention to the objects that previously held them. JJ kept a lookout merely for curiosity's sake.

"Look, Emily—Prentiss," Reid quickly stated, not sure if he had the privilege of calling her by her first name due to the way he treated her of late. Reid's hands twitched. "I know I've been a real jerk to you these last few weeks."

Prentiss scoffed. "Yeah, you can say that again."

Reid winced, though in the back of his mind he knew he deserved every harsh word.

"Why Reid?" Prentiss asked slamming the file down in her lap. "It just doesn't make sense. The you that I knew would never act like that." Reid opened his mouth to speak but her eyes burning onto his frame silenced him before he could speak. "And don't you dare tell me I don't know what I'm talking about."

Reid twisted his lips as he contemplated telling her about his problem. He knew that both Gideon and Hotch were aware of the addiction, but feared anyone else finding out. He did not want their judgment, or worse their pity. He worked too hard to get where he was and did not want to ruin it all because he lacked the will to push away the narcotics. He made a silent promise to himself and Gideon that he would wean himself off starting that night.

Reid feared how much she knew. If the two heads of their team were aware and Morgan knew that he was lying earlier, there was no way that someone as quick as Prentiss was left in the dark.

"I—uh, I have been dealing with some issues lately," Reid began. "And…and it's been wearing down on me. What I mean..." Reid quickly ceased speaking upon noticing the change of emotion on Prentiss' face. She held a countenance of curiosity and he did not desire to dive into a deeper explanation than he needed to.

Prentiss noticed Reid grasping at his inside of his elbows and suddenly it clicked: the twitching, the scratching, his ghostly pallor, the hostile behavior, everything made sense. She knew something was wrong but felt like an idiot for not catching on to the real problem sooner.

He sighed. "Even so it doesn't excuse the way I treated you. I was a real butthead. And…I'm sorry."

"Reid," Prentiss interrupted.

Reid held up a hand to silence her. Prentiss was surprised at Reid's gesture, but allowed him to speak nonetheless. "No, I don't expect you to forgive me right away. I said some really mean things. When I said about you only knowing me for months and you didn't know what you were talking about. I just…I just want you to know I didn't mean it. It was the—I mean I didn't…I'm really, really sorry, Emily." Reid pulled the puppy dog eyes to emphasize his sorrow as he looked up to receive her response.

Prentiss placed the file on the seat then took hold of Reid's hand and inched her face close to his. "Reid, listen to me and listen carefully," she said in a tone that left no room for argument. "We are a team. If something is bothering you, you can tell me. I'll be here for you, even if you just need someone to listen."

Reid felt himself smile at those words.

Prentiss inched closer to the edge of her seat and pulled Reid into an embrace. Reid's eyes widened, but despite the initial shock, he allowed himself to be comforted.

She nuzzled her face against his ear then whispered, "I'll always forgive you, Reid."

Reid pushed himself out of her hold merely to see the look in her eyes. He could feel the sincerity in her words, but still wanted to see it in her face.

Prentiss parted from Reid's arm and moved back to her own seat. She looked up at him with a cocky smile. "So tell me, why did you miss the plane?"

Reid's brow wrinkled. "You knew I missed it on purpose?"

Prentiss' grin widened. "I do now."

Reid smiled in defeat at that one. "That wasn't fair," he said softly.

Prentiss nudged him on the knee eliciting a smile from the youngest member.

"Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm right here," Emily said leaning back against the chair.

Reid nodded. Those words sounded similar to what Morgan said to him while they were surveying the social scene for their unsub. Reid glanced back where the mentioned agent sat with his eyes closed. Morgan was next on his list of people who deserved an apology.

Reid returned his gaze to Prentiss to find her staring over the words on the case file once more. Reid smiled and leaned his face against the comfortable back rest of the chair. He shut his eyes feeling that the rehab would not be nearly as difficult when he had his friends, his family, to help him through it.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
